I Need A Title
by FoxyYouko87
Summary: Something I've been working on not sure if its done or not. Jareth thinks about Sarah, Jareth's Mom thinks about Sarah, and Sarah thinks about the Labyrinth and Jareth.


**Hey all this is FoxyYouko87 and this is just a little something I've been working on now and again for a while. I decided it while short was going nowhere fast w/o some help from you all so here it is. Please review and let me know some of your ideas and such. I just want to know if I should even continue it into a larger story or just leave it alone. Also I will have a pole for Jareth's mothers name in my profile. Take care all.**

**-FoxyYouko87**

**Since the beginning of known history, his family had ruled the Goblin Kingdom. However, in those thousands of millennia not a soul had ever beaten the Labyrinth. So how was it that Sarah, this slip of a girl, had seceded where so many older, more experienced, humans had failed? **

**This is what was puzzling the current Goblin King, Jareth. He had watched her traveling through his kingdom. **

**He had seen her as she with her kindness, slowly turned some of his most fearful subjects to stand against him. Almost at once, he saw that she was different from the many others. She stood defiant and proud in the face of the unknown. **

**He knew that even though she spoke of unfairness, she would never give up no matter the odds. Infact the only thing he could not really understand was her young age. When he saw the fire that was Sarah, he had been stunned that she was only a child. Moreover, he could only imagine what that passion would be when she finally became a woman. **

**Jareth continuing in this current line of thought barely registered the sound of the door opening. As he turned, he took in the site of his mother. She was carrying a tray with a teapot and two teacups.**

"**Mother, what are you still doing awake?" He asked.**

"**I could ask the same of you son." She smiled.**

"**I was thinking of the girl" He replied.**

"**Again my son? I thought so, it seems as if even after these three mortal years you cannot stop thinking of her." She stated.**

**Jareth sighed as he saw the smirk on his mothers face. "It seems mother that you know me well"**

"**A mother always knows her son. It is unnatural not to dear Jareth" She again smirked.**

"**Of course it is mother." At this, the Goblin King smiled. "Now did you just come to pry into my thoughts or were you going to give me some tea?" **

"**Well my main intention was to pry, but I thought if I brought some tea it might help." She teased.**

"**Ha ha ha." his laugh a deep and low rumble. "Thank you Mother."**

"**Of course my son" She said.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Later that night Terrwyn sat in her parlor and thought about the girl that held her sons rapt attention and maybe even his heart. She was but a child when she last came to the labyrinth and knew nothing of the true feelings of Jareth. As such she had broken the heart of her only son, mayhap forever.**

**Terrwyn admired the girl Sarah. She had a spirit to match her son. She was passion and caring where Jareth was cool and calculating. In her eyes there was no better queen for her son. Now if only she could make them both see this, her job would be done.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Sarah was laying in bed even though light from the afternoon sun shone through here window. She was lost in thought of her time in the Labyrinth when she saved Toby from her mistake. She had almost forgotten it as a dream when she was surprised one day by Hoggle in her mirror. Since then he along with the others had been coming to see her once every month. In her mind they were just as much family as Toby and Dad. **

**One of the things that she most vividly remembered from her time there was the Goblin King Jareth. She had learned his name from Hoggle and she knew his face from her dreams. He was cold and cruel from what she could recall from the labyrinth, but in her dreams he was sad, lonely even. Sometimes they danced and other times he would just be standing there his arms open as if waiting for someone. Though who he was waiting for or why they never came was a mystery for Sarah. And often she could not help but to feel sad for the evil Goblin King of her past.**

**Now at the age of 18 Sarah was going to head to college come fall. Somewhere far away from here father, step-mother, and little brother. Although through the last 3 years they had all come closer as a family Sarah could not really feel at home here any longer. It was as if once she had been to the underground that nowhere could feel safe again. Then again it could just be that she was a teenage girl and it was time to leave home anyway.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Thanx again for just reading. Please review if you have time. Don't be too mean.

-FoxyYouko87


End file.
